


Zap you with love

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Series: Boyfriend to survive [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Chains, Collars, Gen, Pet, Training, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: You were pretty bored and decide to find a new friend to hang out at the bar.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to survive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748188
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I came to a bar very late at night about 1.45am because I was lonely but saw this cute boy sitting on his own. 'hello honey need a friend" Oh man what a bad line to start with "oh! Uhhh..." the cute boy say shyly. Can't help to find him adorable "are you alright?" I ask since he seem very nervous. He did seem uncomfortable "I just waiting for my... Friend." couldn't help to notice how he said my friend. Hmm he must be out on a date darn it. Then a kid pop out the bathroom "alright Lawrence, lets-" he stop as he saw me "ah! There's someone else here?" oh man he probably thinking I'm a lonely loser! "well... My name is Ren. Its nice to meet you." he seem nice "I am Reader, it nice to meet you both." couldn't help to notice that Lawrence and Ren look uncomfortable maybe I should go. Before I could make up an excuse to get out but then Ren smile and said "I can get us rounds before the bar closes." he dash off to the bar then Lawrence followed him. So I sat at their table watching them at the bar. Can’t hear a thing since they are whispering almost like they are arguing then return smiling like they weren't arguing. "one more drink for the night..." I reach out to my drink and took a sip "oh I love rum and coke." I say smiling, I glad I bump onto them they seem friendly. I noticed that Lawrence didn't touch his drink and Ren is looking worried. Then Ren says "it's really late... I think... I should leave." Lawrence look worried "wait. You're leaving?" Ren looking sad "s-sorry.." then he run out. "hey wait!!" Lawrence yell and run after him. I was left alone there confuse, maybe its for the best I think. I decided to head on home. 

On my way home I felt a tap on my shoulder I swing around and right there is Lawrence "you scared me" I said piss off. "... Ren's path... Split from mine.." I look at Lawrence not really understanding him "what are you talking about?" I ask nervous. "Ren was different." I look to him feeling bad for him "sorry." then without warning he took a swing at me, I dodge and his fist his hit a wall behind me. Lawrence scream in pain then I make a dash down the road. Saw a ally way and turn into it to hid. I jump behind some bins but landed on top of a person "Reader!?" this person seem to know my name I look that this person "Ren?" I don't feel too great "come with me! I'll help you!" I only had the one drink was it drugged? "why are you dress as a fox?" I asked then I pass out cold.

I woke up in a chair and it's daytime, where am I? What happening last night? "oh! You're awake!" I look and it's Ren, he saved me. "do you feel better now? You've been asleep for hours." I smile at Ren "thank you for helping me." Ren look pleased "it's no problem at all." then I notice the tail and ear "are you dress as a fox?" I ask "oh no, they're my real ears and tail!" I look confused "I'm a beast kin" a what but then he said "I make us dinner" and he dash off. I stand up but felt something on my left ankle and look down and saw a chain. The chain is long from the wall to me. I'm chain up and saw myself in a wall mirror wearing a collar. It won't come off and panic making too much noise. Ren is back wondering why I'm so loud. "what's wrong." he ask me "what is this? Why am I here!?" I panic. "oh... There's no need to be worried. I know it's seem a little... Different. But just trust me okay? We'll be best friends before you know it!" I stare at him, he's nuts "and this?" tapping at the collar around my neck. "ah, that. It's a little hand me down. A gift for my new friend." feeling scared I said "um... Thank you?" Ren look cheerful "well! You're so welcome!" the smile is gone "although... It's been a pretty long time. And not sure if it's still works." Ren pull out a remote from his hoodie's pocket. "what's that?" I asked my heart beating fast then I scream in pain then it stop "wow!" I gasping and crying "looks like it still works fine, huh?" I look up to him "Why are you doing this!?" I rage "friends don't do this!" I cried Ren looks hurt "you don't understand yet. I suppose we'll have to start right away with your... Training." the he zap me again. I fell to the floor in pain "all right l, let try test number 2. Sit." I sat on the chair "no, sit on the floor." I was about to argue but flinch at the slight movement of this thumb hover over the buttoned the remote so I sat on the floor looking up to him in fear. “Ohh. That’s really good! We really starting to click. Ah!” like he's forgetting something "those potatoes are probably done by now..." he went out. 

I sat that on the floor, he's crazy, he kidnap me. How can I get out but that remote? If I get it he can't hurt me. "Reader!" I jump "yes" I yelp in shock "dinner is ready." we sat at the table and got me thinking Ren is a fox who's sneaky, would think strong since he manage to carry me here from town and he’s unstable. Can't forget that he's sensitive as well as paranoid. I need to think twice about what I say and how I say it. Ren made mashed potatoes and steak and must admit I'm hungry and it smell great. "oh. I forgot a fork." I look to him smiling "thank you." he look shock "you're so polite! Ahhh, I really hit the jackpot!" he skipped off as his back turn from me I star daggers at him. He was gone for a few seconds, he sat there watching me. I took the first bite and chew "well?" Ren ask nervous "oh I love it." say as I chew the food. I felt safe as Ren relax, when I finish I thank him "o-oh! You welcome." once he done clearing my plate away "all right maybe it's best that we get you settled in to give you some time to adjust." I look at him trying not to get angry then he bent to my left ankle "I going to open this... But if you aren't good, I'll have to shock you." I didn't say anything but I nod slowly. Once he unlock the chain around my left ankle he stood up looking at me and I look back for a few seconds then his tail swished as he relax. "OK, come with me! I show you to your room." he lead me to my room "I know it's kind of boring but I didn't know what you'd like, once I get to know you better, we can spruce it up!" the room look very normal like a hotel room "it's a lovely room." Ren look so pleased "I glad you like it! I let you rest now!" once he was gone I collapsed onto the king size bed feeling really tired now, in the last few hours being in fear, acting like a well behaved pet and being zap a few times it really soul destroying. What were Ren and Lawrence arguing about that night at the bar before Ren took me? Why did Ren suddenly leave Lawrence and me? I try to think hard about it but I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a large bed puzzle, where am I then dread grip me as I remember. Feeling and poking at the collar around my neck. Got up, walk over to the door expecting to be lock but no its unlock. Not sure what to do I decide to look around the house. I'm careful looking around keeping an eye out for Ren. It seem clear to me Ren isn’t home, where is he?  
I look at the front door wondering if I can just walk out, fear is stopping me from walking to it. I took a deep breath and took a few steps then stop to shrill beeping like it’s warning me, I’m only two metres away from freedom so I carry on going but large bolt hit me, I fell and row away from the door. that zap was too painful and would think if I kept on going I would be dead. I got up and think and know I need to kill Ren so I can escape.

As I turn around I saw a door under the stairs and I check it out, turn the handle few clicks and is heavy as I push it open and notice the side is thick metal. Very dark I felt around for the switch and the light came on. There's stairs leading down to a basement and felt scared but I went down stairs. The room is big and notice a coffin freezer and my heart stop think an dhiping there isn't a body in there. I came near and fling the lid up and my fears were right, Ren is a killer! I shut the lid with shaky hands and taking deep breaths not to throw up. I went over to the work area and look at the tools, knives and a hammer. I decide to take the hammer and stuff it into my jeans waist band and got back to my room. As I shut the basement door I hear keys at the from door and dash to the living room were I work up with my ankle chained up. I saw Ren coming with... Wait is that Lawrence!? He's gag and his hand tied up behind his back. "hahaha... Come on! Isn't this what you wanted...?" I watch Ren dragging Lawrence down the hallway and its now or never. I pull out the hammer from my jeans and I made a mad dash at Ren before Ren could acknowledge you, you bash his head in and he fell to the ground. I rush to Lawrence untiring him "are you OK!" as I took the gag. Lawrence still looked shock, I dig into Ren's pockets for a key to my collar. Find the remote an Di know what the red bottom and try other buttons until I hear a click and my collar fell off. Yes! I'm free!

“You bitch!” I look around expecting him yelling at Ren but Lawrence flew at me knocking me to the ground bang my head that I am in a daze and he’s strangling me until I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
